


El Muchacho del Parque

by NadyMag



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: Pre-suero. Steve pasa las mañanas dibujando en un parque en el centro de la ciudad. Conoció a Bucky, y desde entonces, cautivado por el hombre, decidió dibujarlo una y otra vez en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Nunca se acercó, ya que quería mantener su enamoramiento lo más discreto posible. Un día, debido a un accidente, sus cuadernos de dibujo quedan tirados en medio de la calle. Bucky está ahí para ayudarlo y en el proceso logra ver los dibujos. Aunque Steve se avergonzó terriblemente, aceptó ser acompañado al hospital. Ese día tuvo su primer beso.Este fic fue hecho para el Slashween 2016, del grupo Slash Fanworks, como regalo para Angelica Rincónhttps://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/





	

STEVE

Steve tenía un lugar favorito para sentarse a dibujar. Buena luz a lo largo del día, cubierto del viento y posible llovizna, lo bastante aislado de la multitud sin ser solitario, verde y con algunas flores, no tantas como para que su alergia se manifestara, menos mal.

Y lo principal, una excelente vista. La laguna al fondo, arboles antiguos en el camino y el muchacho más atractivo que pueda imaginar jugando con su perro algunos días, otras solo y con un libro, de tres a cinco martes, jueves y fines de semana.

Nunca se sintió tan agradecido con la vecina fastidiosa del piso de abajo, como cuando lo hizo demorarse y salir más tarde a su acostumbrada visita al parque. Usualmente los fines de semana solía visitarlo por las mañanas y quedarse unas horas avanzando los sketch de sus proyectos, bosquejando ideas nuevas o practicando al dibujar cosas del entorno. Ese domingo, luego de pasarse la mañana convenciendo al gato de la vecina de que quedarse metido en el tubo de la chimenea era mala idea, llenarse las manos de arañazos porque el animal se negaba a abandonar el lugar… en fin, el gato salió solito cuando le dio la gana ¡Que la maldita mujer no creía cuando le decía que no estaba atorado!

Un baño para quitarse el hollín del cuerpo, desinfectante en los arañazos, ropa limpia, y ya se encontraba camino al parque porque si algo necesitaba ese día era relajarse y olvidar la pesada mañana.

Casi llegaba, caminaba descuidadamente pensando en lo difícil que era quitar el hollín de las uñas, que las tenía negras y si mancharían sus dibujos sin querer, cuando una niña choco contra él y le hizo tirar su bolsa. Fastidiado, pensaba reclamar, cuando una bonita voz lo hizo por él y una manos fuertes le alcanzaron la bolsa.

Fue mirar al dueño de las manos y quedarse sin aire. No estaba seguro si fue por los labios carnosos, o esa bonita línea mandibular que nacía bajo la oreja y corría hacia el mentón, quizás las pestañas oscuras o los ojos, esos ojos enormes y cristalinos.

Puede que fuera por todo esto junto.

La cosa es que quedo paralizado y sintió como la sangre corría rauda hacia sus mejillas y el rostro se le encendía. Y fue solo un instante, porque al momento el muchacho noto que la correa del perro que le acompañaba se le había escapado de las manos y el peludo corría ladrando feliz tras los niños.

Steve se quedó parado, observando al muchacho gritar y correr tras el perro. Nunca a lo largo de sus quince años había sentido algo así, un estremecimiento que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y un ardor que le nacía el en vientre y se le subía por la columna. La cara le quemaba, sabía que debía estar rojo y los labios le temblaban. Sintió que la respiración le fallaba un poco y decidió huir antes de sufrir un ataque de asma y convertirse en el centro de atención de la gente alrededor.

Camino apurado rumbo a su rincón favorito, manoteando por su inhalador y dándole un par de profundas aspiraciones. La cabeza le corría a mil intentando explicarse lo que le pasaba, el porqué de su reacción, el embrollo de sensaciones que tenía y lo mejor para su salud era poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre él y el detonante de toda esa situación.

 

Ya más calmado, cómodo en su espacio, se recostó contra el murete que le servía de respaldo cerró los ojos y respiro relajándose. Después de unos veinte minutos de calma, abrió los ojos y se dedicó a sacar sus materiales, lamentar un par de minas rotas por la caída, pero aun usables, y prepararse para dibujar. Hoy no tenía proyectos pendientes ni nada preparado así que alzo la vista para bosquejar algo de su entorno.

El sauce junto a la laguna, tal vez…

Las ideas huyeron al momento que vio al muchacho con su perro caminando sobre el césped. Lo vio agacharse y jugar con él rodando juntos, el chico riendo y el perro ladrando, hasta sentarse a tomar aliento.

Paso la tarde dibujándolos a ambos mientras corrían, jugaban o descansaban.

Regreso a casa sintiéndose ligero y feliz, tanto que su madre le tomo la temperatura y pregunto si se sentía bien. Steve se maravilló que el termómetro no explotara porque la verdad se sentía ardiendo.

Esa noche sus sueños fueron muy interesantes.

Por la mañana se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su madre con la idea de que con un vistazo ella adivinaría lo que soñó y en qué condiciones se despertó, y una explicación por usar el doble de tiempo la ducha de lo que usualmente lo hacía. Menos mal que su madre tenía turno temprano en el hospital y la hora se le iba así que estaba apurada, le dio un par de besos y se marchó.

Fue al colegio y asistió a clases aun medio en las nubes, paso la mitad de ellas estudiando al compañero que había supuesto que le gustaba mientras pensaba por qué creyó que se sentía atraído por él. Cierto que era amable, bueno, era menos pesado con él que el resto de sus compañeros, más bien lo ignoraba totalmente ahora que evaluaba bien; tenia bonitos rasgos, sí, tenía dinero y usaba ropa elegante, siempre estaba muy bien arreglado, era el alma de las fiestas y las niñas morían por colgarse de su brazo, chica nueva cada semana. Así que Steve se preguntó un par de veces como sería colgarse de su brazo, en caso se decidiera a salir del closet primero.

Nada comparado con lo que sentía frente al chico del parque. No calores, no asfixia, mucho menos sueños raros. Es más, primera vez que un chico en sus sueños tenía rostro, siempre eran masculinas figuras anónimas.

Se auto convenció que no iba apurado del colegio al parque por si lo veía de nuevo. Y así que no tenía razones para sentirse decepcionado cuando no llego. Regreso a casa arrastrando los pies, sin apetito, y nada decepcionado, por supuesto.

Y tampoco regreso al día siguiente por la misma razón. Así que no tenía por qué emocionarse cuando encontró que el chico recién llegaba y se ponía a jugar con su perro y como tenía un proyecto de dibujo que había iniciado anoche se puso a afinarlo ¡Y no hacia pequeños garabatos del chico con su perro de cuando en cuando!

Luego de un par de semana se había aprendido la rutina de visitas del chico. También conseguido un par de binoculares para estudiarlo mejor, digo, estudiar mejor el paisaje entorno.

Así pasó el año, Octubre llego y las tiendas se llenaron de adornos de Halloween… y cosa navideñas, santo cielo, ¿Por qué vendían cosas navideñas en octubre?

El joven Steve tenía un block lleno de bocetos del muchacho del parque, ya sea jugando con su perro, de cuerpo entero o estudios sobre su rostro.

No era culpa suya que tuviera un cuerpo y un rostro tan hermosos.

Era alto, delgado aunque de hombro amplios. Llegaba muy bien peinado pero se iba con el cabello revuelto y Steve no lograba decidir cuál estilo le gustaba más, solo pensar que le gustaría ser él quien revolviera ese cabello. Tenía los dientes bonitos pero algo chuecos y eso era encantador porque hacían su sonrisa más pícara. Y esa boca, Steve no podía evitar lamerse los labios cada vez que veía al chico hacer lo mismo.

En pocas palabras, Steve estaba jodido por completo, porque no podía dejar de mirarlo, dibujarlo y adorarlo. Y sabía que era totalmente incapaz de acercarse a él sin sufrir algún tipo de percance vergonzoso, ya sea quedarse si habla, un ataque de asma o gritar como nena y salir corriendo.

Estaba condenado a mirarlo de lejos y suspirar.

Recogió sus materiales, cerrando su último bosquejo que mentalmente título “Adonis leyendo apoyado en un árbol”. Sí, así de patético se sentía.

Camino hundido en su autocompasión, disfrutando de su tristeza y construyendo en la cabeza toda una historia sobre amores no correspondidos, un futuro solitario y oscuro. Así que no escucho la campanilla ni los gritos de aviso.

No noto nada hasta que el auto rosa lo golpeo lanzándolo contra el borde la vereda y sus cosas salir volando.

Luego fue la confusión de quejas, gente alrededor preguntándole cosas, y una cara redonda, blanca frente a la suya. Y reconoció la voz que le hablaba, solo la había oído una vez pero la reconoció, y volteo a mirar hacia la voz y allí estaba el chico del parque, mirándolo con aire preocupado, nuevamente recogiendo sus cosas.

Lo que faltaba, ser casi asesinado por un autito de Hello Kitty frente a su amor secreto. Era humillante, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y todo se ponía oscuro.

— Amigo, creo que no te encuentras bien.  
  
No fue capaz de responder, solo miro fijamente a esos grandes ojos, volteo el rostro y vomito.

«Por favor, que no fuera sobre sus zapatos, no encima de sus zapatos…» pensó.

Y afortunadamente no le vomito los zapatos, porque el cielo tenia aun un poco de compasión por Steve Rogers.

— Sera mejor que un médico te revise… —le paso un brazo por la cintura y ayudo a levantarse— Hay un hospital a un par de cuadras ¿Puedes caminar?

Asintió, aunque la tentación de hacer que el chico lo llevara en brazos era fuerte en ese momento solo sumaria más puntos a su humillación. Su madre trabajaba en otro hospital y no había riesgo de que se entererara, no quería preocuparla por tonterías. Dejaría que el médico le diera un vistazo para mandarlo a casa y pasaría la noche reviviendo cada momento vergonzoso.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

BUCKY

Bucky caminaba, guardando su libro en el morral, había sido una tarde tranquila aunque algo fría y tenía toda la intención de pasarse por un chocolate caliente antes de ir a casa. Divagaba sobre la idea cuando vio a un rubio, menudito y precioso, caminando descuidadamente por el pasto y dando un paso dentro de la ciclovia, como ausente del mundo.

Vio a la niña a toda velocidad en su auto rosa hacia el chico distraído, grito avisando. Muy tarde, ya el muchacho caía a un lado contra el borde de la vía y la niña comenzaba a llorar asustada.

Corrió y se acercó al chico, recogiendo por el camino sus cosas caídas. Quedo paralizado un momento, observando el block de dibujo abierto.

¡Ese era su rostro!

Estaba igualito, con el cabello revuelto como si una brisa soplara y una expresión beatifica en la mirada. Lucía muy guapo, la verdad, el chico había plasmado una muy bonita expresión y le había dado favorecido bastante que no recordaba verse tan bien en ninguna fotografía.

Paso algunas páginas y se vio en todas ellas. Con un nudo en la garganta dejo de lado la sorpresa, metió el block dentro de la mochila del rubio y se dedicó a socorrerlo, ya tendrían tiempo después para aclarar eso. Porque tenía que aclararlo, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Pero sería luego, porque el chico parecía muy mal, blanco como el papel e incluso vómito y la herida en su frente estaba sucia y sanguinolenta. Se disponía a levantarlo en brazos, era tan menudo que seguro era ligero como una pluma y la idea de sujetarlo contra él era agradable. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar esas cosas cuando el rubio estaba herido.

Lástima, parecía que el chico podía caminar con ayuda, al menos la parte de sostenerlo contra él si fue posible pero no llevarlo en brazos. Lo condujo hasta el hospital y le ayudo a sentarse, al poco una enfermera bajita se acercó a ver cuál era su emergencia.

Bucky vigilo mientras el rubiecito rellenaba papeles en la entrada de Emergencias, se llamaba Steven Rogers, era un año menor que él y vivía cerca a su casa. Cuando la enfermera anuncio que era menor de edad y comenzó a preguntar sobre padres, Bucky dijo que era su primo, que ya tenía 19 y se hacía responsable por él. La enfermera dudo un momento mirando entre ambos con sospecha.

— No pareces tener 19…  
— Él no parece tener 15, es de familia, nos vemos menores de lo que somos. —ante el gesto de la enfermera, completo— Viera la de chicas bonitas que me pierdo por causa de esto, la mayoría de mi edad me mira como si estar conmigo fuera ilegal y las que me hacen caso, pues es ilegal que yo salga con ellas. Por eso mi madre me dejo sacar a Stevie al parque, pero ya vio, estaré en líos cuando regrese a casa con el niño todo parchado.

Uso su sonrisa más devastadora con ella, poniendo un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Steven. La mujer se conmovió y lo dejo pasar, les dijo que esperaran su turno y los mando a sentarse.

Bucky termino sentado en el suelo junto a la banca de Steve, este lo miro de reojo y comento.

— Sí tengo 15, sabes. No soy un niño  
— Y yo no tengo 19, tengo 16.

Saco una identificación del bolsillo y se la enseño con una amplia sonrisa.

— Pero tenías cara de no querer que tus padres supieran lo que paso. Así que esperaremos a ver que dice el doctor, y según eso veremos qué hacer. Aunque tendrás que explicarles como tu frente termino así.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la frente y crispo el rostro con dolor cuando toco la lesión.

— Mierda… no lo había notado.  
— Chus, controla tu vocabulario primito, o mamá se enojara.

Se ganó una mirada airada de esos tiernos ojitos azules, y no lo lamento porque se veían muy bonitos enojados. Volvió a patearse mentalmente por estar disfrutando tanto con el accidente del chico; en verdad esa era una de las maneras más extrañas de ligar con un chico que le había pasado, aunque su experiencia no era tan amplia como para comparar.

Recordó lo dibujos y pensó si sería buena la ocasión para hablar al respecto. Se sentía halagado y a la vez nervioso, de la buena manera, de ser el centro de la atención del lindo Stevie.

— Esto… Stevie.  
— Me llamo Steve.  
— Ok, tranquilo, Steve… mira, solo quería preguntarte…

Ese fue el momento que eligió la enfermera para llamarlos y hacerles ingresar al consultorio del doctor.

Fue rápido, mientras la enfermera limpiaba la herida en la frente el doctor la mando una mirada, checo un par de cosas con los reflejos y en los ojos de Steve y dijo que lo parcharan y se fuera a casa mientras llenaba una receta.

— Tomate estas si sientes dolor y cámbiate la venda mañana.

Steve estiraba la mano para coger el parche de papel cuando Bucky se levantó indignado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y si es más grave de lo que parece?  
— Solo es un raspón, muchacho, no llego a ser un golpe muy duro.  
— Pero no lo vio allí, se puso realmente mal ¿Esta seguro que estará bien?

Noto que Steve se retorcía, el rostro rojo, sin saber dónde mirar.

— No fue por el golpe, yo… estaba algo nervioso, nada más, fue el susto. Se me baja la presión cuando algo me asusta.  
— Igual, Steve, no te han preguntado nada sobre cómo te sientes, o si tienes alergia a algo o cualquiera de esas chorradas que veo que preguntan en la televisión.

Ante este comentario Steve boqueo, inseguro; el médico le mando una mirada sospechosa, hizo la receta a un lado y miro fijo al chico.

— Bien chico, tu primo tiene razón, ha sido un día difícil por la mañana, lo siento. Por tu cara eres alérgico a algunas cosas ¿Cierto?

 

Salieron del consultorio, Steve sonrojado como un tomate luego ed haber recitado su amplio historial de dolencias, Bucky con una cara de satisfacción tremenda. Al final el doctor había cambiado el medicamento para el dolor por consideración a las arritmias de Steve y le había recomendado a Bucky decirle a sus madres que vigilaran a Steve esa noche si se sentía tan preocupado.

— Mira… —comenzó Steve— No necesitas seguir, has hecho bastante por mí y no necesitas molestarte más…  
— Vamos por un chocolate. —afirmo Bucky sin dudarlo—Si realmente quieres compensarme por mi preocupación, me acompañaras a tomar mi chocolate caliente.

Le vio dudar un momento, luego asintió y ambos caminaron rumbo a la cafetería de Bucky. Cuando entraron los rodeo un ambiente cálido, Steve alzo el rostro y cerrando los ojos aspiro el delicioso olor que impregnaba el sitio.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto Bucky— Es mi lugar favorito, sirven el mejor chocolate caliente con nuez moscada y esas chispitas… una cosa maravillosa, aunque suene taaan gay.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo tomo de la mano y le guio a un sofacito, sentándose al lado. Hizo gestos y una muchacha se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Ya pensaba que hoy no vendrías ¿Qué paso?  
— Aquí, Steve, —hizo un gesto hacia el otro chico— sufrió un accidente.  
— Lo lamento —volteo hacia Steve— ¿Estas bien?  
— Eh, sí —el bendito rubio se sonrojo— solo fue un raspón y un susto…  
— Y por eso necesitamos tu especialidad en chocolate —corto Bucky, haciendo un puchero— así que ve por dos tazas y déjalo, que yo lo vi primero.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada e hizo un guiño a Steve, le saco a lengua a Bucky y se marchó. Bucky puso cara de falso enojo y miro hacia Steve.

— Hey, se supone que tu cita soy yo y coqueteas con la mesera.  
— ¿Cita? —Steve comenzó a respirar agitado— que… ¿Qué?  
— Oh, cálmate —Bucky le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— Respira, mira que si te enfermas, bebé, tendrás que volver al hospital y te perderás el chocolate.

El comentario pareció escandalizar al chico, que se encrespo como un gallito y salto indignado.

— ¡No soy un bebé! ¡Y no soy tan frágil!  
— No, no eres frágil.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

STEVE

El comentario del chico del parque fue seguido con un dulce sonrisa que desarmo a Steve y lo dejo sin huesos ni palabras. Tomo un hondo respiro y se acomodó en el asiento, nervioso porque su rodilla rozaba la del chico cada vez que se movían.

— Oye, y a todo esto… mi nombre es Bucky.

Estiro la mano y Steve la sujeto automáticamente. En lugar del clásico sacudón, Bucky la sujeto con delicadeza y la cubrió con su otra mano inclinándose hacia ellas.

«No, va a besarme la mano… va a besármela y yo hare algo horriblemente vergonzoso… me derretiré en un charco o le pediré que sea el padre de mis bebes o algo similar… oh, Dios, va a besarme la mano…»

Bucky no le beso la mano, lo que al final fue decepcionante, solo sonrió hacia él y la soltó lentamente con un leve y bonito sonrojo.

— Ya sé que te llamas Steve, donde vives y hasta tu tipo de sangre… así que busquemos otro tema de conversación.

Y así Bucky se puso a divagar sobre su escuela, sus libros, la última película que vio. Steve se encontró haciendo planes para ir juntos al cine algún día y siguieron hablando de cosas, termino contándole sobre su afición al dibujo y la revista juvenil con la que colaboraba, el comic online que publicaba y otras cosas.

— Wow, mírate, en verdad te ves bonito cuando te emocionas ¿Sabes? Y eres todo un artista, además, mira que justo leo ese comic que publicas, es uno de mis favoritos. Actualizaste hace un par de días y me has dejado en vilo porque no sé qué pasara con el soldado…

Y siguió hablando, no dando tiempo a Steve a decidir si sonrojarse más por el comentario sobre que era bonito o seguir el hilo de la conversación. Termino siguiendo la charla con Bucky, sonrojándose cuando este disimuladamente le soltaba otro halago sobre sus ojos u otras cosas. Nunca se había encontrado con otro muchacho que le hablara así y era emocionante y terrorífico a la vez, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer más que seguir hablando.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dices que tu mamá estará de guardia esta noche?  
— Sí ¿Y?  
— ¡Pero… el doctor dijo que alguien debía vigilarte!  
— Oh, eso. Ella estará de vuelta para la medianoche.  
— Aun así, no puedes estar solo y quizás debas descansar y esta noche te estarán molestando.  
— ¿Molestando?  
— Es Halloween ¿Lo olvidas? ¿No has visto a todos esos niños vestidos de superhéroe por las calles? Tocaran y tocaran tu puerta hasta tarde.  
— Ah, bueno, tengo caramelos para ellos.  
— Sí, pero no estás en condiciones de exponerte a tanto estrés… me iré contigo.

Steve boqueo asustado. No podía aceptar eso…

Pero no pudo negarse a los enormes ojos de Bucky, suplicantes y llorosos. Este llamo a su madre comentando que se iba a pasar el Halloween a casa de Stevie y que avisaría para que lo recogieran pasada la medianoche, hablo del accidente de Steve y tener que cuidarlo como si se conocieran de años atrás y fueran los mejores amigos, luego lo acompaño hasta su casa.

Fue una noche divertida, viendo películas de horror y comiendo pizza. Cada tanto alguien tocaba la puerta y Bucky se levantaba a halagar los trajes de los niños y darles golosinas. A cierta hora los toques dejaron de pasar, era bastante tarde y los niños pequeños ya estarían en casa.

Estaban muy juntos viendo la última película, Bucky parecía realmente asustado por momentos aunque intentaba ocultarlo y se burlaba de los protagonistas pero cuando el siguiente de ellos grito, Bucky dio un salto y tembló junto a Steve, nervioso.

— Vaya forma de morir… que idiota —comento, la voz trémula— y quejándose que era virgen toda la película, también que si fuera como él también seguiría virgen a su edad…  
— ¿Y tú, eres virgen? —la pregunta escapo de la boca de Steve, antes que pudiera evitarlo.

Bucky volteo hacia él, sonrojado. Le miro algo confuso al inicio y luego sonrió, dándole un empujón con el hombro y mirándole de cerca.

— ¡Ah, que picaron, Stevie! Sí, aun soy virgen ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Voluntario para ayudarme a solucionar ese problemita?  
— ¿Qué? —Steve sacudió la cabeza, rojo y ardiendo otra vez— ¡No! Digo… No es que no, pero es que yo no… tu entiendes que no…  
— Vamos, Stevie —Bucky le hizo uno de sus pucheros matadores— en verdad sabes cómo halagar a un chico, mira que hasta creo que me siento ofendido.  
— ¡Nooooo! Mira, eres muy guapo y en serio me gustas... oh, mierda…  
— Ese lenguaje, Stevie. Y gracias, pero ya lo sabía, digo, nadie dibuja tanto a un chico si no le gustara.  
— ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Vistes esos dibujos? ¡Oh, mierda!

Steve no atino a mas que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, desesperado preguntándose si sería muy infantil correr a su habitación y encerrarse en ella hasta que su madre llegara o Bucky se aburriera y se fuera, lo que pasara primero.

— Mira, no es lo que piensas… digo. No sé siquiera si te gustan los hombres…  
— Aclarando, me la he pasado coqueteando contigo toda la tarde, a estas alturas preguntar si me gustan los chicos esta de más.  
— ¿Y yo que sé? ¿Cómo iba a estar seguro de lo que querías? Digo, soy tan virgen como tú, ni siquiera he besado a alguien alguna vez y… sigo hablando cuando no debo, debería callarme…  
— Entonces será mejor si no hablamos ¿No crees?

Y al siguiente instante los labios de Bucky estaban sobre los suyos. Y eran suaves y calientes, muy calientes, o quizás era Steve quien ardía, no estaba seguro. Esa boca se movía encima suyo y con un temblor Steve movió los labios e intento corresponderle, su mano moviéndose a los cabellos de Bucky y revolviéndolos como hace tiempo quería hacerlo. Era un beso calmado y dulce, lento, noto un poco de humedad y pensó que debía ser la lengua de Bucky rozando contra su boca. Eso le acelero más el corazón.

Bucky de detuvo y muy despacio se alejó, sus labios imposiblemente rojos y brillantes. Se recostó más contra él y cogió el mando del televisor.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente de películas de terror por esta noche.

Puso una comedia inglesa, o eso le pareció a Steve. Algo suave y feliz, tranquilo. Steve se sentía en las nubes, feliz y meloso, se acurruco a su lado y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y miraron la película juntos.

— Voy al parque los martes y jueves y los fines de semana, por las tardes… aunque eso creo que lo sabes —Bucky comento, bajito— luego, si no llevo a mi perro, me voy a tomar chocolate, pero ¿Sabes? El chocolate sabe mejor si lo tomas acompañado.

En ese momento escucho al puerta de entrada abriéndose, su madre había llegado. Ambos se separaron con calma, Bucky se puso de pie y sonrió hacia Steve.

— Creo que mañana hare una excepción e iré al parque otra vez ¿Qué te parece?  
— Me parece bien —asintió Steve— justo creo que mañana tengo antojo de tomar chocolate.

 

FIN


End file.
